Te extraño amor
by Andreita Kou
Summary: sobre un conmovedor romance entre dos jóvenes que crecieron juntos con un destino inesperado lleno de tristeza, que deberán superar solo con amor. Adaptación del drama Koreano "Escalera al Cielo" Es un SerenaxSeiya SerenaxDiamante (Reeditado
1. Regreso a la realidad de mi vida

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir.

Te Extraño Amor

Capítulo 1

Bajo una llovizna un hombre se hallaba arrodillado visitando la tumba de su querida ya fallecida.

"Han pasado 5 largos años desde que te perdí mi amada Serena, aun no me resigno a que te hayas ido y me dejaras con este peso en mi alma...nuestra pequeña Kousagi se encuentra muy bien, cada cierto tiempo la voy a visitar para ver cómo esta-Pero era mentira, ya que nunca la veía desde que había nacido...-Una lagrimas brotaron - No he sido capaz de tenerla a mi lado, me recuerda mucho a ti, a que por mi culpa tú te encuentras en este lugar...creo que si ella sabe la verdad...me odiara de por vida...quisiera verte aunque sea por una vez en la vida...estoy demasiado mal de la cabeza a causa de tu ausencia, he regresado a Tokio por la simple razón de que debo enfrentar mi realidad...quizá no pueda olvidarte jamás en la vida.

-Ya es hora de volver...su madre lo espera – Un hombre se acercó con una sombrilla frente a el

-Gracias Andrew...en un momento iré -Seiya

-Bueno...es hora de despedirme de ti, vendré como siempre la próxima semana...así que... tratare de pensar en ti sin lastimarme tanto...TE AMO Y TE AMARE HASTA EL DIA QUE MUERA.

Se alejó de la tumba sin mirar atrás, era la primera vez después de cinco largos años que había vuelto a su país, que se atrevía a ver la tumba en la que yacía su amor.

-SxS-

Al otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio una reconocida Psicóloga muy famosa recibía la peor de las noticias

\- ¿Es enserio Señor Tomoe...me está corriendo de la clínica?

-Así es...todos se quejan de tu mal comportamiento con tus sub alternos y los pacientes

-Eso no es verdad señor...jamás tendría porque enojarme con nadie.

-Pues la Doctora Michiru no piensa eso

\- ¿Así que fue ella? lo que usted no sabe es que ella me tiene rabia desde que empecé a trabajar aquí.

-Ella no fue, lo mejor es que se valla de una vez y espero que nunca nadie la vuelva a contratar como Psicóloga

-Está bien Señor Tomoe, espero que no se arrepienta de haberme perdido...me iré con mi conciencia limpia.

-Pase a la administración por su liquidación

-Le agradezco, pero no aceptare dinero de un lugar del cual me echaron injustamente. -Salió de la oficina con la frente en alto, observando a Michiru con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no te desesperes ahora que me voy querida amiga

\- ¿Te despidieron? -Michiru hizo cara de asombro

-Que hipócrita eres-Fue lo único que fue capaz de decirle alejándose de ella, hasta su oficina para recoger sus cosas e irse, en ese momento timbro su celular

-Hola

-Como te va Usagi.-Mina su mejor amiga

-Bien para no quejarme Mina

\- ¿Que te sucede?, te escucho un poco triste.

-No es nada.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo... ¿quieres ir a tomar un café ahora que tengo libre mi turno? -Mina

-Está bien...te veo en 10 minutos en la cafetería del centro comercial que queda cerca de la clínica.

-Bien...nos vemos.

-SxS-

Seiya llego casa de su madre Setsuna, lo esperaba en el lugar donde siempre hablaban en privado.

-Mi querido hijo que bueno que ya hayas regresado después de 5 años, te extrañe demasiado

-Yo igual madre, tengo tantos deseos de comenzar a trabajar aquí como un simple médico.

-Pero hijo, tú serás el presidente del hospital

-No quiero sentirme más que los demás, antes deseo saber las cosas que suceden en el hospital, después de eso aceptare la presidencia.

-Si así lo deseas no tengo porque decirte que hagas.

-Gracias

Una llamada de su secretaria interrumpió su conversación-Señora Meiou, su nieta la ha venido a verla.

-Si...hazla pasar...gracias

\- ¿Quién es? -Seiya

-Tu hija Kousagi.

\- ¿Porque la traes a este lugar?

-Me visita desde que era una bebe, así lo quisieron los padres de Serena.

-Pero madre no puedes hacer eso.

-Sabes que estamos en deuda con ellos, sabes que somos familia después de todo compartimos un vínculo de sangre, tú por se pare de la pequeña y yo soy su abuela

\- Abuelita Setsuna ya llegué -Kousagi

-Kousagi, sigue mi querida niña, te estaba esperando. -Setsuna

-Yo también abuelita, quería verte hace mucho, pero estaba muy ocupada con los deberes escolares, así que hoy vine directamente antes de la escuela.

-Qué bueno es verte mi pequeña nieta.

Seiya se quedó mirando a su pequeña hija, era idéntica a Serena en todo, esto le trajo mucha nostalgia.

\- ¿Quién es el, abuelita? -La pequeña sintió curiosidad al verlo.

-Es un amigo de la familia que acaba de llegar de América.

\- ¿América?... ¿Es donde esta papa verdad?

-Así es- Setsuna

\- ¿Me pregunto si algún día regresara para verme?

-Ya verás que lo hará...porque no vas con Ami ya que está descansando, más tarde iremos al parque de diversiones como siempre lo hacemos.

-Si-La pequeña se fue corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No puedo creer como esta de linda y hermosa igual que ella. -Seiya

-Sé que hice mal decirle que no eras su padre porque así lo quieres…pero quizá algún día puedas...

-No lo hagas madre, dejémoslo así. -Se levantó y se fue dejando a su madre, ya que tenía otros asuntos pendientes. -Mañana comenzare a trabajar...te veré en casa...adiós.

Setsuna comprendió que, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, el seguía aun dolido y que la seguía amando.

-SxS-

Sonoko llego a casa saludando a todos, pero nadie apareció, esto la puso muy molesta, así que decidió subir las cosas a su habitación.

-Sonoko mi querida hija que bueno que has vuelto.

-Mama…-La abrazo muy feliz de volverla a ver.

\- ¿Y dónde está Seiya?

-Se fue solo porque quería ver a Serena, ya sabes cómo es el.

-Entonces no ha cambiado en nada.

-En absoluto...sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, coqueteando con las mujeres.

-Ya verás que lo cambiaras.

-Eso espero...Mama... ¿Ella no ha llamado?

-Ni siquiera he sabido de tu padre y de Diamante en todos estos años.

-Es muy extraño el no saber de ellos.

-Han pasado cinco largos años, si hubieran querido ya hubieran aparecido...olvídalo...el que te angusties no cambiara nada...nos han estado huyendo y no los buscaremos.

-No hay día en que deje de pensar en lo que ocurrió y me angustia

-Eres una niña tan tierna. -Le tomo su mejilla-Aun cuando Seiya sea irrespetuoso conmigo no dejare que eso me moleste ya que estamos cerca de nuestra meta, por lo que hemos trabajado tanto...no debes dejarte que nada nos detenga, debes resistir...el compromiso se hará en el aniversario de la compañía y en tus manos tendrás el mundo entero si lo deseas…estas más hermosa que nunca...oye primero debes ir a saludar a tu futura suegra...no le digas que ya estuviste en casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? porque antes que a tu familia fuiste a verla a ella.

-SxS-

Las dos chicas después de hablar todo lo que había pasado y de su despido se dirigieron a casa y se encontraron con Diamante que se encontraba pintando, era uno de los más talentosos dibujantes que existía, pero por falta de oportunidades no hallaba lugar para él, Mina era una experta en moda, así que cuando tenía tiempo libre y mucho más ahora le ayudaría en la tienda vendiendo.

-Por favor no le digas nada de esto...no quiero preocuparlo.

-De acuerdo...apresúrate o no iremos a cenar.

Subieron hasta donde estaba el chico. -Hola

-Hola... ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Muy bien...hubo muchas cosas que casi no termino con todo.

\- ¿Entonces no has tenido problemas?

-No para nada... ¿Porque dices eso?

-Te vez un poco decaída ahora que te veo.

-Usagi solo está cansada, ya sabes que siempre llega de esa manera.

-Tal vez deberías ir a dormir ahora mismo.

-Sabes mejor los acompaños a la fábrica.

-Pero...

-Primero termina lo que estás haciendo…o me molestare contigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Te he dicho mil veces que en casa lo harías mucho mejor... ¿Acaso te preparas para la exhibición?

-Creo que si me siento listo

-Oye porque no después de la fábrica vamos a la playa y piensas mejor para pintar

\- ¿Acaso no debes ir a trabajar esta noche?

-Tengo...dos días libres así que no hay problema

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo...así que primero vamos por sushi

-SxS-

Seiya iba en su auto pensando en los momentos vividos con su amada Serena, el momento en que la vio en el aeropuerto por última vez y que sin explicación desapareció dejando solo el rastro de una fotografía en la que estaban pequeños en una playa, siempre muy sonrientes, justamente se dirigió a esa playa en la que vivieron tantas cosas juntos y en la que Serena vivió con su padre después de la muerte de su madre antes de casarse de nuevo.

Lanzaba una y otra vez el bumerang gritando del nombre de la persona que más amaba en toda su vida.

Usagi despertó de un brinco- ¿Oye me acabas de hablar?

-Así que ahora oyes cosas-Su risa la confundió aún más, pero fue interrumpida cuando vio que ya llegaban a la playa.

-Mira eso...la casa que se ve allá

\- ¿Quieres ir?

-Claro

-De acuerdo

:

::

:

Seiya llego a la entrada de la casa mirando con tanta nostalgia, observando a lo lejos a dos personas jugando en la playa, Diamante estaba tomando medidas para pintar aquella hermosa casa.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se viva en una así? debe ser como el cielo

Seiya saco su fotografía en la que estaban los dos mientras oía los gritos de esas personas sin saber que allí estaba ella.

Abrió el piano y comenzó a tocarlo con sentimientos

-Serena... ¿Oyes?

Usagi abrazaba a Diamante mientras este pintaba cuando escucho una melodía muy linda.

\- ¿También oyes ese piano?

Pero este no respondió ya que estaba concentrado, así que decidió acercarse hasta aquella casa y mirar quien era la persona que lo hacía.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente al ver por la ventana ya que este también estaba más que concentrado en tocar el piano y no la noto, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien en una de las ventanas del lado así que dejo de tocar, mientras ella lo seguía mirando.

-Así que aquí estabas.

-Solo quise venir a verla... ¿Terminaste?

-Vámonos ya en casa te la enseño

Seiya salió y los observo muy contentos después de eso Andrew fue a recogerlo para ir a la cena de bienvenida en la que la madre de Sonoko se molestó demasiado con Seiya por sus comentarios groseros y además que la familia de Serena estaba allí también

-No sabes cómo me molesta que esa niña venga aquí...se comporta como ella, ¿Quiero saber cuánto avanzaste con Seiya?

\- ¿Acaso quieres que me comporte vulgar mama?

-Es lo normal en una relación...entonces date prisa, debes tenerlo bien amarrado a ti, también creo que no ha olvidado a Serena y no sé si pueda olvidarla...es un joven realmente extraño.

:.

::

::

Usagi y Diamante se quedaron solos en casa ya que el padre de este se marchó para dejarlos solos y así este poder decirle lo que siente a la chica.

-Qué bueno que nos fuimos a la playa...te veías bien pintando esto. Quiero que dejes de acompañar a Mina y te concentres en la exposición, yo la ayudare...mañana comprare más pinturas.

\- ¿Me quieres a mi o a mis dibujos?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Tomo el dibujo y la miro fijamente

\- ¿Te gusto o no te gusto?

-Otra vez con eso...ya sabes la respuesta

\- ¿Te gusto o no?

-Así es... ¿Contento?

-Contento...

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que lo entiendas

-SxS-

Sonoko y Seiya fueron a un bar a beber y a hablar sobre su relación ya que esta no se sentía segura de sí este estaba realmente enamorándose de ella.

-Te casaras conmigo...acaso ¿No te da gusto?

-Si tan solo te olvidaras a Serena y solo pensaras en mi…murió hace cinco años ¿No podrías olvidarla ya?

Seiya se sintió realmente incomodo con todo aquello así que no dijo nada.

-No me importa si no es verdad... ¿al menos podrías decirme que me amas?

Seiya se acercó un poco- Te amo- Susurro al oído y esto la puso nerviosa y contenta.

-De acuerdo...te esperare...pero quiero que anunciemos nuestro compromiso en el aniversario del hospital- Este se esquivó solo tocándole su mejilla.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Esto la disgusto demasiado, pero sabía que con él iba a ser demasiado complicado así que disimulo por completo.

:

:::

:::

Diamante no podía dormir, daba demasiadas vueltas en la cama, se dedicó a mirar la cara de Serena que dormía en la cama de al lado, le acaricio su cabeza y la arropo con la sabana que tenía sin despertarla, esta ni siquiera se movió siempre sosteniendo el dije que era tan importante para ella, pero no lo sabía.

-SxS-

Al día siguiente Seiya llego al hospital para comenzar su nueva vida como presidente de la más grande compañía de hospitales, al lado de este quedaba un parque de diversiones que también era de propiedad de su madre, en el cual diariamente iba con Serena después de clase al carrusel.

 _"Serena...cuando regrese...pintare un cuadro especialmente para ti...será un paraíso en donde no exista el dolor, la separación ni las lágrimas...lo prometo"_

Se detuvo a observar aquel carrusel recordando aquellas palabras que de pequeño le había dicho a Serena, Andrew se acercó.

-Sera justo en ese lugar…quiero que se vea desde el carrusel.

-Así se hará-Anoto en la agenda- ¿Cuál será el concepto?

-El paraíso

\- ¿Ha pensado en algún artista?

-Hagamos un concurso y que gane el mejor...será todo un evento.

Sonoko su madre y el estaban reunidos en la sala de conversaciones del parque y los almacenes.

-Me dedicare por completo a la atención de la gente en el hospital así que no me lo impidas madre.

-Pero hijo...que dirán de ti.

-Sabes que estaré pendiente de este lugar así que no te preocupes...quiero saber cuánto resisto.

-Ya veo que eres pesimista

-Solo creo que necesita un cambio todo esto...así que iré allá ahora mismo.

Sonoko se acercó a Setsuna en cuanto este se fue.

-Sabe cómo es Seiya...pero las dos sabemos que no la decepcionara

-Sonoko ahora que tienes tu título ¿te harás cargo de la mercadotecnia del almacén?

-Por supuesto que si señora Meiou...además no tengo nada relacionado con la medicina.

-Sé que no es fácil estar con un hombre como Seiya, aunque sé que siempre lo apoyaras

-Señora...juro que lo cuidare y agradezco su confianza.

:::_::::

Seiya termino realmente rendido después de la primera hora de trabajo pues las cosas no eran como él se imaginaba ella, el hospital estaba realmente vuelto de cabeza con la atención que estos prestaban

-Le hare un informe del presupuesto- Tomoe

-También una de empleados y la junta será a la tres, el salario de todos y su desempeño.

-Pensé que sería a las cinco- Tomoe

-Algún problema?

-No claro.

El jefe de personal corrió a ubicar todo antes de la hora, estaba histérico, pero Seiya lo noto así que le dijo que lo mejor era a las cinco de la tarde.

\- ¿Quién es ese chico? - Una de las recepcionistas

-Es nada más y nada menos que el futuro presidente de las industrias Kou Meiou.

\- ¿Qué tal señor Tomoe? ...necesito los estados financieros del año pasado tanto del hospital como de este almacén...soy Sonoko Ijuin.

-Lo se señorita...en un momento se los daré.

-Hasta pronto.

\- ¿Y quién esa chica?

-Sabes...es la futura esposa de nuestro futuro presidente…la mujer del rey.

Serena que apareció justo en el momento en el que Seiya estaba revisando la recepción del hospital, ella estaba en la entrada del parque anotando lo del concurso para que Diamante se anotara.

Este corrió como loco buscándola a lo que Serena estaba indiferente a esto, estaba a punto de llegar al tren, por un momento la perdió de vista, hasta que la hayo en las escaleras eléctricas, por un momento la perdió, pero al llegar al tren estaba al otro lado del vagón subiéndose y no la dejo de mirar hasta que se fue este.

-Serena...Serena...

Regreso al parque de diversiones que ya estaba cerrado y se dignó a mirar el carrusel

-Serena...ahora te veo... donde quiera que voy...todas las personas se parecen a ti…pero no estás aquí conmigo...sé que estas en el paraíso...porque no apareces frente a mí.

Recordaba cuando le enseño a usar el bumerang

·"El destino de las personas que se aman es estar juntos"-Seiya

"No importa que tan lejos esten siempre estarán juntos"-Serena

Recordó igualmente aquel día en que se despidieron en el aeropuerto colocándose los collares que los unían.

Con un bumerang grito en la pista de hielo-El amor siempre regresa-Recibiendo este de nuevo en sus manos.

Serena cito a Diamante en el parque de diversiones para darle la buena noticia sobre la aprobación de su dibujo para la pintura del mural, ha Seiya le había encantado ya que en el había una imagen de una mujer parecida a Serena.

\- ¿Ves eso? ...quieren pintar el paraíso en esa pared...te inscribí para que concursaras y ganaste- Dijo muy emocionada y te eligieron a ti ¿Lo harás?

-Dijiste que me invitarías a salir y me traes aquí?

-Tú lo harás...piensa en esto...toda persona que vea el mural quedará admirado y si todo sale bien, la galería de arte te dará todo su apoyo y podrás exponer tu arte, Diamante...di que sí.

-No

-Dime una razón por la que no quieras

-No deseo hacerlo.

-Si lo haces...yo te daré un hermoso regalo...una sortija...sé que ganaras mucho dinero cuando te vuelvas famoso.

El chico estaba impresionado que no decía nada

-Así que podremos comprometernos... ¿Lo harás?

Pero este continuaba con su silencio- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres...hacer el mural o comprometerte? … ¿Cómo pintarías el paraíso?

-Te pintaría a ti.

\- ¿Entonces lo harás? -Dijo emocionada.

-Si...de acuerdo...eres muy insistente.

-Nuestra cita empieza

Seiya llevo a Kousagi al parque de diversiones por petición de su madre pues quería que, aunque la pequeña no lo sabía que compartieran tiempo juntos.

"Serena, este día anunciare mi compromiso...sé que me será difícil, porque me he negado a dejarte ir, mas con esa pequeña que se parece tanto a ti, te he tenido conmigo...pero te dejare libre ahora...como te dije...tratare de olvidarte...pero antes de hacerlo quiero verte una vez más… ¿No es posible verdad? ...solo una vez..."

En sus manos sostenía aquel dije con ganas de llorar, observo a su hija montada en uno de los caballos del carrusel y sonrió, pero se sorprendió más al ver a aquella mujer con los mismos rasgos de Serena saludándolo.

Sonrió pensando que se había vuelto loco así que agacho su cabeza riéndose solo, pero al ver que esto no era producto de su imaginación y que aquella mujer estaba allí, corrió alrededor sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento hasta que el carrusel freno y se fue con Diamante y este se quedó aterrorizado al ver que no era ella.

-! Serena ¡-Corrió asustándola por la espalda tomándola de los hombros

\- ¿Serena? - La abrazo angustiado y feliz

Serena estaba confundida- ¿Eres tu verdad?

Diamante lo único que hizo fue tomarla de la mano y empujarlo para así salir corriendo.

Andrew corrió a levantarlo-Tu también la viste...era Serena...es ella-Se sentía angustiado y desesperado.

-La ceremonia por el aniversario será un evento especial señor...usted anunciará su compromiso con la señorita Sonoko

-Es ella…es ella-Grito fuertemente desesperado de sus manos a lo que estos no dejaron de seguirlo, pero después Andrew decidió que lo dejaran en paz.

Bajando las escaleras Usagi se tropezó lastimándose la rodilla por la forma de correr.

\- ¿Esta bien?

-Serena... ¿Quién podrá ser Serena? ...ese hombre parecía saber quién soy...quizá sea alguien a quien yo conocí antes... ¿Sabes quién es?

\- ¿Acaso no me oíste? ... ¿Te encuentras bien? - Estaba furioso con ella

-Si-Se fue dejándola en el suelo

-Espérame...oye.

Le tomo el brazo para poder apoyarse para poder caminar ya que se encontraba lastimada de un pie.

-Ahora creo que puedo encontrar la forma de saber mi pasado...Quizá él sepa.

-No.… ¿cuantas veces te he dicho...cuantas veces más lo repetiré...mi padre era el mejor amigo que tenía tu padre...ese incendio acabo con todo...perdiste a tu familia y la memoria... ¿Acaso no me crees?

-No escucha es que...

-Escucha... ¿Qué diablos quieres probar? -Grito

Serena lo vio muy enojado así que no hablo - ¿Qué no me crees?

-Espera...si

-Claro, crees que te miento...entonces deberías irte... ¿eh? ...ve a preguntar.

Serena se encontraba confundida y a la vez mal por verlo así, este se fue corriendo dejándola de nuevo-Espera... ¿Qué te pasa?... Diamante espera- Camino sola hasta llegar cerca de la parada, pero Seiya la tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Serena?

\- ¿Tu...me conoces? ...mi nombre es Usagi Black sabes... ¿me conoces?

-Eres...Serena Tsukino...Serena...Soy yo, Seiya Kou... ¿no recuerdas?

Le quito el gorro que tenía colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, Usagi lo veía con mucha compasión, intento escapar para poder ir con Diamante, pero este la tomo fuertemente abrazándola que esta se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ...me confundes con alguien- Así se fue hasta la parada subiendo ambos para irse, pero este la dejo sola pues el bus arranco, el chico se encontraba preocupado y enojado.

Ella tomo el siguiente autobús y lo vio correr desesperado pues no quería dejarla escapar, corría y corría sin detenerse hasta que lo alcanzo en la parada siguiente subiéndose.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

-Mira...es un retrato nuestro...eres tu...eres igual a ella...esa casa, hay vivías tú, jugábamos todos los días...recogíamos conchas, lanzábamos el bumerang y tocábamos el piano.

Usagi no entendía que era todo aquello y creía que estaba loco - ¿Qué pasa contigo...No sé por qué actúas así… ¿Es una broma verdad? ...solo estás jugando.

Sentía una vergüenza al ver que en el autobús veían al chico.

-Voy a bajar

-Serena.

-Yo no soy la del retrato...suéltame...ya.

-Claro que si...tu eres Serena Tsukino-La sacudía fuertemente para que reaccionara.

-Déjame en paz-Bajo del autobús alejándose, pero este no se detuvo y la siguió tomándola de los hombros, pero se escapó dejando a Seiya muy atontado así que regreso a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**No importa cuanto espere,**_  
 _ **no puede ir a tu lado, llorando.**_  
 _ **Tu solo me diste dolor y no me conocías.**_  
 _ **Me estas diciendo que me vaya?**_

 **CAPITULO 2**

Al llegar a casa encontro a Diamante muy pensativo en la terraza, se veia muy triste.

"Serena...¿Quien podra ser?...¿Diamante tu sabes quien puede ser?"-Pensando solo en las palabras que Serena habia dicho, lo tenian mortificandolo.

-Mirame Diamante-Comenzo a bailar como loca- que esperas para que te rias, me siento muy ridicula con esto que hago.-Pero se volvio a quejar de su pie.

-Usagi-Diamante salio de sus pensamiento viendo que se quejaba, pero esta solo se rio moviendose ridiculamente otra vez haciendo reir al chico.

:::

Fueron adentro para hacerle curación con una cubeta llena de hielo, esta al principio se quejo por lo fría que estaba la toalla.

-Se siente bien-Dijo sonriéndole, tomo un pedazo y se lo metió al pecho de este

-Me asust..-Este comenzó a quejarse

-No me creías, te dije que se siente bien- continuaba riéndose, mientras este le hacia el masaje-Diamante, ese chico no ha podido olvidar a alguien que ama mucho, creo que me parezco mucho a ella y por eso actuó así.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Diamante la miro indiferente

-Me estuvo siguiendo y no paraba de decir que yo era Serena o algo así-Serena

-¿Y luego?- La miro mas calmado

-Yo le dije, no soy Serena mi nombre es Usagi así que te confundes, ¿o que querías que le dijera?

Diamante la miro enojado-¿Estas loca?, ¿Eres una niña?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle tu nombre a alguien que no has visto antes?-Diamante

-Se lo dije para que no me siguiera...¿Porque reaccionas así?-Dijo notando que este se veía enfadado.

Este solo se levanto y se alejo un poco sentándose en las escaleras-¿No quieres averiguar mas?...saber si te miento, debiste preguntando todo.

-No he dicho que seas mentiroso...desearía que me entendieras...querer saber sobre mi pasado es muy diferente a eso...no recuerdo a mis padres, tampoco como eran, no importa cuanto me enfurezca no recuerdo, ni aun si los describen...¿Sabes lo que se siente?...-El chico estaba apenado con ella-¿podrías al menos entenderme?

Se levanto ignorandola pero ella le arrojo la toalla con el hielo adentro, este solo la miro y se acerco para devolvérsela, esta no quería que lo hiciera, cosa que por supuesto el no haría, solo le tomo la pierna herida y la metió nuevamente, era un simple juego con el cual sus rabietas se acabaron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiya regreso de nuevo a la casa de la playa, se sentó en donde estaban los pequeños muñecos que de niña Serena había hecho.

-Serena...¿Que es lo que ocurre?...-Tomo la que se suponía era ella-¿De verdad te fuiste?...dime que estas aquí por favor, porque no puedo verte...dímelo si...Serena.

::::::

Serena preparaba sus hojas de vida para llevarla diferentes empresas, también dibujaba algunos diseños de ropa para Mina.

"Serena...Soy yo, Seiya Kou...¿Me recuerdas?- No dejaba de pensar en ese chico y en sus palabras, se tomo el collar con un corazón y siguió pintando.

Seiya al igual tenia aquella cadena en sus manos volviéndosela a poner no dejando de acariciarla al igual que hacia Serena.

Diamante la vio tan concentrada que se acerco a abrazarla a lo que esta se exalto demasiado alejándolo -Perdóname no te escuche llegar - dijo escondiendo los papeles para que no se diera cuenta que su trabajo habia acabado -Me asustaste.

Este solo sonrió-Descansa.

-Gracias igualmente.-Observo el dibujo que había hecho y se dio cuenta que tenia un parecido a ese chico.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiya bajo las escaleras de la casa y noto que había un ramo de rosas y un regalo con una vela blanca, tomo la tarjeta para leerla.

 _ **Seiya, este día anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso, pero si estas leyendo esto ahora y no estoy cerca de ti, es que tu corazón sigue llorando por Serena y no tiene lugar para mi.**_

Este se fue a buscarla afuera.

 _ **Estoy muy triste y es muy difícil para mi**_ **.**

Se devolvió la ver el auto cerrado, pensó que quizá estuviera allí

 _ **Me odio a mi misma por seguirte amando**_

Allí en la orilla del mar la vio adentrándose

 _ **Seiya, adiós para siempre.**_

-Sonoko, espera- Gritaba una y otra vez para que la oyera, pero esta no prestaba atención, no le importo mojarse para entrar y hacerla reaccionar-Sonoko no lo hagas espera, Sonoko-Dijo atrapándola en la helada agua pero esta se resistía.

-Dejame

-¿Que es lo que pasa contigo?

-Dejame-Lo empujaba pero el no la soltaba.-Tu no me has querido jamás-Dijo llorando y debes estar harto de que alguien como yo te quiera.

-Tu nunca actuarias así.-Seiya la hacia que entendiera

-¿Como actuar entonces?...¿Acaso puedes lastimarme todo lo que quieras y seguir sonriendo?-Intentaba soltarse de el...- O que estoy celosa de una muerta y me siento culpable por eso, es horrible y me asusta sentir esto que siento...tienes idea de lo cruel que puedes ser y este día en especial, un día que espere durante cinco largos años, pensé que te olvidarías por fin de ella y me angustiaba pensar que no lo harías, solo quiero morir, si muero como ella quizá me recuerdes, es la única forma.- se alejo de el adentrándose de nuevo, hasta que de nuevo la atrapo llevándola a la orilla de nuevo.

La llevo a la casa de sus padres embuelta en una sabana abrigandola, aun asi estaba inconsiente.

-Por favor, recuestala en el sofa-Dijo Kenji

-Sonoko-Dijo Beryl muy angustiada al ver a su hija asi de mal-¿Qué es lo que le ocurrio?-Le quito sus zapatos y miro muy furiosa a Seiya-¿Qué le hiciste a mi Sonoko?, exigo una explicacion, se que le hiciste algo

Este solo estaba como tonto, nisiquiera la miraba-Durante esto años, ella solo a tratado de complacerte en todo, ¿Quieres que ella muera tambien?...¿es lo que quieres no es asi Seiya?

-Calmate-Kenji

-¿Por qué no llegaste?...¿La difunta Serena aparecio otra vez?...lo que creo es que no quieres compromenterte no es asi...no quiero que destruyas la vida de mi querida hija todavia mas cretino-Dijo pegandole con los zapatos de Sonoko

-Tranquilizate, no debes ser tan dura por favor-Kenji

-¿De verdad estoy siendo muy dura?-Mio a Keji muy enfadada por sus comentarios-Lo dices porque Sonoko no lleva tu sangre...si fuera tu hija, se que estoy segura que ya lo hubieras golpeado

-Por favor es suficiente-Kenji se sento

-Como siempre has dejado en claro que solo eres su padrastro, este cretino a tratado a mi querida Sonoko de la misma forma –Se arrodillo a su lado lanzandole los zapatos a Seiya-Te odio por tratarla asi Seiya Kou.

Seiya sentia la mas grande de las verguenzas ante aquella mujer y ante el padre de su querida Serena.

Un rato despues de que la llevaron a descansar, los dos se fueron a la entrada para que Seiya se marchara.

-Entre señor-Seiya dijo aun avergonzado

-Oye...me conmueve que no te olvides de mi hija...yo tampoco la he olvidado, mas por esa pequeña que es mi nieta, creo que esta vez has exajerado mucho.

-Lo lamento Señor...hasta luego

-Cuidate Seiya.

Seiya subio a su auto, medito por unos momentos todo lo que habia sucedido, arranco su auto marchandose.

-¿Te desperte?

-No señor, sabe que lo que necesite estare alli para usted

-Lamento molestarte.

-No es nada señor.

-Quiero que averigues algo...se trata de Usagi Black

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al dia siguiente Serena estaba ayudando en el local de ropa junto con Mina, esta se dio cuenta que el padre de Diamante venia en camino hacia ellas.

-Mira...alla-Mina

-Hola tio -Usagi

-Solo vine a saludarlas y te traje algo de frutas, debes estar muy cansada.-Artemis

Mina solo hacia gestos de enojo contra el porque sabia que era un aprovechado.

-Te aseguro que no tío Artemis aun estoy muy bien.-Usagi

-Si quieres entra a descansar y cuidare el negocio por ti-Artemis

-Es una pesima idea señor, vayase usted mejor a descansar ya que toda la noche estuvo jugando naipes.-Mina decidio contestar enfadada.

-¿Acaso estoy hablando contigo?-Artemis

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Mina decidio seguirlo porque entro a donde estaba la caja registradora, que por un momento mas y se hubiera llevado todo su dinero.

Al llegar Usagi se hizo el que no era con el

Usagi se acerco a la caja con tal de sacar un poco de dinero para darselo, pero Mina se lo impidió – Sabes que te engaña, lo que le des se lo gastara en el juego.

-Si que eres habladora...me has visto jugar- Este trato de acorrararla pero serena se interpuso

-Tio Artemis

-Haz lo que consideres conveniente hija

Mina se marcho a atender mientras sacaba dinero para darle a el viejo, pero este se hizo el desinteresado y ella saco un poco mas pero al darselo este se acerco para llevarselo todo sin que ella pusiera resistencia.

-Sabia que esto ocurriria-Dijo Mina al ver la caja completamente vacia, se fue corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Señor Black...ese e mi dinero y quiero que me lo devuelva.

Serena solo se dispuso a verlos pelear, sabia que no habia no podia hacer nada ante aquel hombre, despues de todo era la persona que la habia cuidado, se sintio muy mal pero o¡vio el dibujo de la noche anterior y sonrio con algo de angustia.

-Cuanto cuesta.-Dijo alguien detrás de ella.

-Ese sueter...su precio es de 35000 pero puedo dejartelo en 30000...porque no te lo pruebas-Bajo la prenda y vio que era aquel muchacho.-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-El servicio es terrible...¿Como puedes tratar asi a la clientela?-Seiya dijo entre serio y risueño.

-Bueno...¿Quieres algo en particular?-Indiferente dijo

Este se dispuso a mirar que veia bonito pero la señalo a ella- Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

-Solo que ahora me encuentro muy ocupada

-¿Cuánto hay en mercancia?...10 millones...¿20?...-Serena lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

-El sentido del humor se me esta agotando...tengo mucho trabajo...¿Podrias irte ya?

Se dio vuelta arreglando algunas prendas y este se le acerco un poco mas riendo- Creo que estas interesada en mi ¿verdad?

Esta se dio cuenta del dibujo y le dio vuelta al cuaderno con un poco de vergüenza mientras este se reia, la giro para mirarla seriamente a lo que esta se sorprendio.

-Sera poco tiempo...te lo pido sinceramente.

-¿Dijiste que te recuerdo a una ex novia tuya?...eres patetico, te aseguro que no sabes siquiera que es el amor...si la amaras no buscarias a otras en la calle...-Su enfado era evidente a lo que este no dijo nada

por favor sal de aquí porque si esto esta sucio no puedo venderlo.-Comenzo a sacudir.

-Te vere despues entonces

-No habra una proxima vez...por favor no regreses mas

-No te lo puedo asegurar...quiza nos encontremos.

Se alejo despidiendose al saber que ella saldria y se detuvo a mirar que era verdad, este sonrio muy feliz ya que nuevamente salia para ver, noto que el era un poco extraño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena se disponia a llevar unas hojas de vida a varia empresas para ver si encontraba trabajo antes de que Diamante se diera cuenta de que no tenia.

-Vaya que sorpresa

Al subir al tren noto que Seiya se encontraba alli, se sento en un lugar muy lejos de el, pero este sonrio-Señorita venimos juntos...alla hay lugar

La chica se dispuso a cambiar de lugar sin protestar pero Usagi no estaba feliz asi que cambio de lugar nuevamente.

La miro muy enfadada a lo que este le sonrio, le pidio su lugar a otra mujer que tampoco opuso resistencia.

-No te atrevas a tocarme, te lo estoy advirtiendo, estoy a punto de estallar.

-¿Qué?¿Vas a pedir auxilio otra vez?-Seiya dijo burlandose

-¿No te importaria?-Se disponia a gritar

-¿Crees que voy a caer en el truco?-Con esto la calmo

Despues se digno a mirarla aunque ella lo mirara con resentimiento, se dio cuenta que tenia un collar y quiso verlo, pero ella se puso como loca a gritar y todos voltearon a ver que sucedia.

Seiya abrazo a la chica – Es una riña entre esposos...lo siento amigos-Rio tratando de calmar la situacion – Mi cielo por favor no me regañes.

Esta se quedo anonadada mirandolo, despues la acerco mas a ella-Soy un hombre testarudo...entre mas te evites, mas te seguire.

Se trato de separar de el pero no lo permitio, le vio el pasaje de tres en su bolsillo y con cuidado lo saco.

-¿Qué haces?-Seiya dijo al sentirle la mano

Esta simplemente se rio acurrucandose mas a su pecho, salieron del tren, ella paso sin problemas pero este se detuvo al no encontrarlo, trato de pasar pero un policia lo detuvo.

-Señor donde esta su pasaje?-Usagi dio vuelta para mirarlo- ¿Sabe que la multa aciende mas que lo que vale el viaje?

Le enseño el boleto muy sonriente a lo que este burlo, ella simplemente se marcho muy tranquilamente dejándolo con aquel problema.

Saco su tarjeta mostrándosela al oficial- Que sea rápido

-Tendrá que acompañarme-Lo llevo halado del brazo

-¿Qué?

-Venga por aquí por favor

Usagi simplemente lo vio desde lejos riéndose que por fin la dejaba en paz

-Espere por favor- Pidió para encontrar aquel carnet que estaba en el suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Andrew...quiero que vengas por mi...estoy en la estación Koge, línea 6 del subterráneo.

Al colgar le sonrió y miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta que era de ella

 **Nombre:** "Usagi Tsukino"

 **Profesión:** "Psicóloga"

 **Empresa:** Hospital Kou - Meiou

-¿Trabaja en el hospital?- Esto lo puso mucho mas contento

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiya se dirigía al almacén junto con Andrew pero en el camino con la persona menos esperada.

-Te estaba esperando...estoy consiente que me deje llevar...a veces no controlo mis emociones...espero que entiendas mi preocupacion y que eso quede en el pasado...¿Crees que te hubiera dicho todo esto si no te viera como mi yerno?-Beryl le sonrio.

-Disculpeme

-Gracias por entenderlo, ahora mi Sonoko esta muy triste por lo que ocurrio, podria consolarla un poco.

-Si claro.

-Me tengo que ir

Se despidieron y continuaron caminando hasta la recepcion del almacen

-Buenos dias señor-Recepcionista

-Hola Sonoko...¿Como te sientes?

-Estoy bien.

-Lamento lo de ayer

-Y yo siento mucho haberte preocupado con mi actitud.

-Tengo entendido que se ha hecho un proyecto de una gran alianza comercial, ¿Sigues en eso?

-Se que todo saldra bien, ya hemos progresado mucho.

-De acuerdo...ire al hospital pronto comenzara mi turno.

-Te veo luego entonces...adios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ikaro ha estado en asociacion con una joven llamada Mina Aino por mas de dos años, ambas son diseñadoras, pero la señorita Black tiene una profesion de Psicologa graduada hace mas de tres años.

-Trabaja aquí en este hospital-Seiya

-Lamento decirle que hace mas de dos semanas fue retirada por algunos problmemas que tuvo supuestamente con los pacientes, se ha dedicado a impulsar nuevamente su carrera de modista.

-¿Tiene familia?

-Vive en Kobe con Diamante Black y Artemis Black

-¿Cual es su relación?

-Viven juntos señor-Andrew dijo viendolo un poco triste

-¿Me aseguras que esto es cierto?

Este solo afirmo con la cabeza-Puedes irte

-A proposito ese Diamante Black es el mismo que esta haciendo el mural del centro comercial ¿Lo sabia?

En ese momento lo despidio y se fue a la computadora para revisar la información sobre la vinculacion de Usagi en el hospital

-¿Señor Kou me mando a llamar?-Dijo el señor Tomoe

-¿Conociste a Usagi Tsukino?

-Si señor...fue una de las mejores Psicologas de este hospital

-¿Entonces como es que pudiste despedirla con tan mala reputacion?

-Todos los dias recibia quejas de las enfermeras que trataba muy mal a los pacientes.

-¿Investigaste algo con respecto a eso?

-No señor...solo me dedique a sacarla de aquí.

-Pues llamala y dile que le regresas su puesto

-Pero señor sus acusaciones...

-Quiero darle la oportunidad de que me demuestre que no fue asi, por favor llamala...no me desobedezcas o sera tu cabeza la que ruede de este lugar.-Dijo Seiya con un tono autoritario.

-Si señor...lo hare enseguida.

Este se fue evitando verle la cara de vergüenza que tenia, las enfermeras de este se diganban en mirar lo guapo que era, solo en el consultorio se sentia a gusto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Al terminar su primera parte del turno fue al carrusel para ver al tal Diamante que estaba concentrado organizando todo para el mural.

-No me equivoque despues de todo

Diamante se quedo anonadado cuando lo vio a su lado-Soy Seiya Kou- Le entrego la tarjeta de presentación que este tomo con un poco de desprecio arrugandola frente a el.-Fui yo el que ordeno ese mural.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Queria saber como iba el mural.

-¿Y la verdadera razon?

-La verdad es que es algo que me interesa mucho en lo personal-Seiya- Y quiero saber sobre ti.

Diamante estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados que nisiquiera se dignaba a hablarle y a mirarlo, sabia perfectamente a que se referia.

-Quiero el mural por una razon, se trata de una mujer, ya no esta conmigo, pero aun vive dentro de mi corazon...de repente un dia aparecio frente a mis ojos...¿Entiendes lo que te digo?...YO..NUNCA RENUNCIARE A ELLA.

Al notar que este no decia absolutamente nada se calmo y le ofrecio su mano –Observare tu trabajo con mucho interes.

Muy cerca de alli se encontraba Sonoko observando como ellos dos se daban la mano, estaba muy asustada.

-Mama...la mujer que Seiya vio ayer, podria ser Serena realmente- Hablo muy nerviosa por el telefono con Beryl

Esta se encontraba en el spa - ¿A que te refieres?

-Diamante...Diamante ha vuelto mama

Beryl se exalto tanto que por poco se desmaya de lo que le decia su hija, las personas acudieron a ayudarla pero su arrogancia las corrio.

Sonoko decidio acercarsele a su hermano despues de tantos años sin verlo, estaba alli tirado, parecia derrotado.

-Diamante...¿Como estas?

Este se sorprendio demasiado pero seguia sin habla ante tantas sorpesas-Me alegra verte hermanito...¿No estas feliz de verme?...por favor sigueme.

Estaban sentados en una de las bancas lejanas al parque -¿Cómo has estado?...¿no me hablaras?...¿Serena esta bien?-Le tomo la mano- De verdad es extraña...le gustas tanto que se olvido de su familia y su hija no es asi...o quiza ¿La amenazaste con matarla?

Este hizo un gesto brusco quitandole la mano de encima-Ella no sabe nada de esto...no tiene ni la menor idea.

-¿Qué?

-Tu eres la casusante de todo...no recuerda nada despues del accidente.

Esta sentia tanto miedo que comenzo a reirse –Se lo que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero que me dices de ti eh, la has ocultado durante estos años, la has engañado y cuando lo sepa seguro se alejara de ti.-No dejaba de burlarse.

-Oye- La agarro muy fuerte de su mento para que lo mirara-No quiero que interfieras...¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

-¿Acaso sabes donde estas?-Logro quitar suavemente la mano de este- En el area financiera Kou Meiou...el hombre con el el hablaste antes el Seiya Kou...¿Lo recuerdas?...el chico enamorado de Serena...hijo de la señora Setsuna que se fue a estudiar cinco años atrás.

Sonoko noto que este sabia todo aquello con su silencio.-Lo sabias y no entiendo como accediste a hacer el mural.

-Sonoko...tengo que irme-Diamante se levanto al igual que esta.

-Me comprometere con Seiya y no voy a permitir que ella arruine todos mis planes...te lo juro...largate muy lejos con Serena para siempre.

-Yo sere el que decida todo eso... no voy a seguir huyendo.

-Pues deberias hacerlo...¿Olvidaste lo que has hecho?...arroye a Serena con el automovil, ella no ha muerto y tu la separaste de todo su mundo...¿Que es peor?

Regreso al lugar en donde pintaba el mural pero solo para patear varias cosas, lo que le habia dicho Sonoko era totalmente cierto, vivia con Serena pero solo con engaños.

Serena estaba muy feliz de haberse desecho de aquel desconocido loco y obsesionado, simplemente de recordarlo se reia.

Diamante la estaba llamando y le quizo jugar una pequeña broma a lo que este se reia de solo escuchar su tono de voz.

Solo escuchar su voz lo consolaba pero a la vez triste comenzo a llorar colgandole enseguida.

-Serena...Serena.

La rubia mientras tanto revisaba sus correos sin dejar de preocuparse por el, intento llamarle pero no estaba en servicio su linea.

Asi que decidio tomar su abrigo e ir a buscarlo en donde quiera que se encontrara, pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevo, estaba en el anden de la casa todo tirado como muerto.

-Diamante-Lo levanto para ver como estaba

-Usagi

-Ay...estas ebrio...no entiendo que te pasa...te dije que te esperaba para cenar juntos, pero te fuiste a beber.

-Lo siento Usagi.

-Espero que lo sientas mas mañana...vamonos ya.-Trato de alzarlo pero este no queria

-No puedo...estoy ebrio-Suspiro al mirarla contenta.-Soy un maldito cretino y tu no lo sabias...¿Verdad?-Se reia como idiota por su estado alcoholico -Que estupida eres.

-Diamante.-Le tomo la mano y este a su vez le acaricio su mejilla-Usagi.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eres feliz?...Oye ¿Todavia eres feliz?-Grito como tonto y rieron junto abrandose fuertemente, ignorando que habia un joven solitario y triste que los observaba.

Oficinas del hospital dias despues

-¿Ikaro quedo pendiente?- Seiya

-Creo que no estan muy interesados..-Sonoko

-¿Te diste por vencida?

-¿Qué?

-Sonoko asi no funcionara jamas...no se renuncia tan facil al recibir un no por respuesta...quiza sean fuertes...sabes que se decidio que estarian aquí.-Sonrio

-Lo siento...siempre aprendo algo de ti...a pesar de que te dedicas a la medicina...me encargare de todo.-Se levanto hasta la puerta de la oficina- Alguna vez viste a alguien parecida a Serena no es asi.

-¿Y que?

-Es que...yo quisiera verla para...recordarla

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al dia siguiente Mina recibio una oferta muy importante para hacer parte del dominio de almacenes Kou Meiou, esto la puso demasiado contenta, fue demasiado rapido y se marcho a firmar los papeles del contrato, la cantidad era sumamente fuerte, Seiya y Sonoko la presionaron para que firmara y tomara la decision por si misma a lo que ella accedio porque era una suma muy grande.

Despues de haberlo hecho Seiya decidio hablar en privado con ella sobre algo que tenian en comun

-Señorita Aino

-Si señor Kou...

-Se que tiene una amiga que es diseñadora ademas de Psicologa

-Claro...Usagi Tsukino...Fue despedida injustamente de este hospital señor

-¿Usted me da su palabra de no fue asi?-Seiya  
-Por supuesto que si señor, ella es realmente un amor-Mia

-Hemos estado llamando para decirle que tiene de nuevo su puesto aquí.

-Pero señor ella fue...

-Solo quiero que la llames...nadie como ella tiene el mejor perfil para el area de Psicologia...es una excelente persona por lo que todos me dices...¿Podria por favor llamarla?

-Si claro, en cuanto este aquí le digo que venga ya que es mi socia-Rio

-De acuerdo...la esperare en el consultorio.

Adrew se acerco a la jovencita –Hiciste un muy buen negocio

-Thank you

-You're welcome

-¿De donde es usted?

-De japon

-¿Es usted, casado?

Este rio por un momento al verla, se le acerco al oido- No, soy soltero.

-Soltero...soltero-Se repitio riendose mientras este se retiraba

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena ya se encontraba en el almacen, Mina le explico todo con lujo de detalles, esta no queria nada que ver con el hospital nuevamente.

-Es tu gran oprtunidad ya que las cosas aquí parecen haber cambiado por el cambio de su presidente que se ve es un amor.

-Mina no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo

-Oye, si el te respalda que mas da, olvidate de esas engreidas...el me advirtio que si no aceptabas me sacaria y tendria que pagar la fianza de contrato.

-De acuerdo...tu ganas...ojala que no sea tan arrogante y testarudo como ese tio que me seguia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sonoko subia revisando cada uno de los departamentos comerciales en compañía de Tomoe.

En ese mismo momento Serena pasaba por la tienda para dirigirse al hospital y a Sonoko le causo curiosidad pero creyo que fue su imaginacion y continuaron.

Serena entro al consultorio del nuevo jefe, este se encontraba de espaldas -Señor, escuche que me necesitaba, soy Usagi Tsukino.-Tosio una, dos y tres veces pero este no se movia y se resigno a marcharse al ver que no prestaba atencion.

-Son diez puntos menos por no insistir-Se dio vuelta y esta quedo impresionada de ver a ese hombre como el nuevo jefe.

Continuara...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A**

Como se habran dado cuenta los que leyeron el primer capi, fue reeditado para mejor, ya que queria hacer la historia casi parecida pero con cosas que se me van ocurriendo conforme voy adentrándome en la historia real, asi que espero les guste y recibo de todo.

Con respecto a mis otros dos fics, estoy trabajando en ellos conforme la musa me inspira asi que no me maten si me tardo, saben que cada capitulo deseo que sientan la emocion al leerlo.

Sin mas por el momento me despido besito lunares y estelares para todos.


	3. Sentimientos mutuos

Serena estaba estupefacta de ver que ese sujeto que la había perseguido estaba en frente de ella, parecía un verdadero acosador con aquella actitud.

-No te ves feliz

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso esto es una broma tuya?, dime quien eres.

-Mi nombre es Seiya Kou y soy el encargado de marcas, así como el medico jefe de este hospital-Dijo señalando el letrero del escritorio

-Y planeaste todo esto- Dijo la rubia un poco decepcionada

-Si

-Vamos a decir…que el contrato jamás existió- Esquivando la mirada del chico que reía.

-Entonces ¿pagaras el costo?

-Si tengo que, lo hare.

-Porque aparte de trabajar en el área de diseño estarás en esta área…allí si podrás pagarme la fianza mucho mas rápido.

-¿Qué?

-Se que eres la mejor psicóloga de todo Japón

-¿Acaso usted esta investigando sobre mi vida?

-No tuve que hacer semejante cosa, ya que tengo tu currículo desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí, es muy bueno.

-Con una mancha en su gran y valiosa hoja de vida por entrometerse con sus pacientes... ¿Acaso no le dieron ese dato señor Kou?

-¿Entonces es real ese rumor?-Dijo Seiya observándola detenidamente.

-Tengo mi conciencia limpia señor Kou, piense lo que quiera.

Se levanto del escritorio acercándosele antes de que se diera a la fuga tomándola de la mano.

-Yo creo que no es así…así que vamos a intentarlo.

-¿Qué trata de sacar de esto?

-Tu me haz obligado a hacer todo esto.

-No puede retenerme-Trataba de zafarse

-¿Puedo ofrecerte toda mi vida?

-No…-Dijo mirándolo con la mirada muy seria-No soy la que tu buscas.

-Tu vos, tus ojos y tambien tu piel.-Tomo delicadamente la mano de esta mirándola-Es la misma

-Yo no te conozco

Este rio al verla tan seria dejándola libre –Interesante….Serena siempre fue buena con el golpe final.

La rubia lo observo con ganas de querer matarlo, pero este se alejo despidiéndola, tomando el teléfono.

-¿Me llamo señor?-El director Souichi llego al instante

-Tenemos que registrar una línea para el mes que viene, la quiero ahora.

-Sí señor.

-Quiero que me mantengas informado de los detalles

-Como ordene señor, entiendo a la perfección….le diré a la señorita Sonoko.

-Ella es la Señorita Black de Ikaro, seguro la conoces

-Si señor…

-Por favor regrésale su oficina que estará de nuevo con nosotros en este hospital.

-Pero señor.

-Nada de peros Souichi…me hare responsable de todo esto ahora, es mi decisión.

Este la miro de reojo pensando en la mala decisión de Seiya pero se dignó a saludarla.

-Me alegra que este de vuelta.

La chica solo quería salir de aquel lugar lo mas antes posible.

-Señorita Usagi…-Seiya dijo para detenerla, observando lo enojada que estaba.-Es el principio…comprende.

Ella mantenía la mirada seria hacia el-¿Lo haras?...ve con el.

-Vamos…por favor.

Al salir Souichi halagaba de su regreso muy contento, pero ella no escuchaba nada por estar pensando en lo malo que había sido Seiya.

-Le pido por favor no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra señor Souichi.

-Entiéndame señorita Black.

-Le pido eso por el bien de todos…solo estaremos relacionados de trabajo.

-De acuerdo…perdóneme.

Este se alejó muy avergonzado pues por causa de Michiru todo había cambiado con su más querida subalterna.

Serena solo lo miro detenidamente para después dejarlo dirigiéndose a la oficina que le pertenecía.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Mina dijo al ver que Serena la llamaba a su celular.

-No muy bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-Mina

-Claro que no…solo…me hiciste un gran favor al hacer regresarme a mi puesto de trabajo…tendré doble trabajo por tu culpa.

-No hay de que, tienes dos trabajos, ambos te gustan

-Tendré que trabajar día y noche, no sé si lo logre.

-Sabes defenderte amiga…acuérdate que no debes dejar que Diamante sepa la verdad de todo esto.

-Tienes razón…él ha sido el chico más amable y honesto que he conocido.

-Ni que lo digas amiga…ese chico dueño de la compañía es muy guapo al igual que su mayordomo….escuche que el señor Kou tiene fama de don Juan.

-¿Cómo es que un tipo tan odioso llego a ese puesto de ambas áreas?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?...es hijo del presidente, hijo de Setsuna Meiou…me dijeron que puede hacer lo que le plazca con la compañía….todas le tienen puesto el ojo.

Serena hizo una mueca de enojo-Lo que no saben es que tiene ya una relación.

-¿Una relación?-Serena dijo sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, no comprendía porque.

-Si la señorita ijuuin, el jefe del área en donde estoy, seguro la conocerás pronto.

-Si…seguro…por el momento Mina es hora de que me vaya a trabajar, no le digas nada de esto a Diamante.

-Solo le diré que tengo al fin un trabajo digno y que me pagaran millones-La chica gritaba de la emoción a lo que Serena solo sonreía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiya estaba sentado nuevamente en su escritorio sacando su billetera para observar aquella fotografía que tenia de su amada Serena, estaban en aquella casa del mar los dos se veían muy felices sin preocupación alguna, la foto estaba un poco manchada de sangre, pues fue la que encontró en mitad de la calle después de haber visto a Serena por ultima vez.

-Serena…- Estaba realmente triste

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina que aun hablaba por teléfono fue sorprendida por Sonoko en la misma oficina.

-Discúlpeme señorita Sonoko no volverá a suceder.-Mina decía avergonzada.

-Podría entregarme ese teléfono de inmediato, el negocio de la marca debe ser algo muy importante y si va a trabajar conmigo es mejor que sea más disciplinada señorita Aino.

La chica entrego el artefacto a esta en el momento en que Serena le llamaba de nuevo

-¿Quién te puede estar llamando tanto?

-Es solo mi amiga Usagi, mi compañera de Ikaro-Mina

Sonoko abrió el teléfono notando que era la mismísima Serena, la puso muy nerviosa, fue a tomar su taza de te, pero los nervios los la hicieron que se quebrara en el escritorio.

-¿Se siente bien?-La rubia dijo al limpiar el desastre.

-Claro que no…investiga las tiendas de lujo…quiero el informe cuanto antes en mi escritorio.- Se fue al hospital muy nerviosa.

Al llegar Sonoko lo vio examinando a un par de niños en ese momento, se acercó aun nerviosa interrumpiendo tal momento.

-Escuche que viste a la señorita Black… ¿no te inquieto que ella se parezca tanto a Serena?

Este solo le sonrió haciéndose el indiferente mientras seguía su trabajo.

-¿No fue la que encontraste cuando…nos comprometimos?-Dijo impresionada, a lo que este respondió con un quejido de afirmación.

-Pero… ¿Sabías de ella antes de elegir?...y me usaste a mí para traerla Seiya.

Entrego la receta medica a la madre del pequeño y estos se marcharon agradeciéndoles.

-¿Cómo pudiste…que significa esto?... ¿Quieres convertirla en Serena?

-Tal vez ella es Serena.-Dijo observando los historiales clínicos de sus siguientes pacientes.

-No recuerdas que Serena murió.-Sonoko se moría de nervios.

-Si está viva…la encontrare.-Dijo mirándola directamente.

Seiya le pidió que lo dejara continuar con su trabajo que bien tenía mucho, así que decidió llamar a su madre para comunicarle todo lo que había pasado citándose en la cafetería

-El ya hace muchas preguntas sobre su muerte… ¿Si recupera la memoria que haré mama?-Sonoko tomaba agua muy nerviosa.

-No quiero escenas…no necesitamos que te pongas así- Beryl dijo en un tono de completo enojo pero lo disimulo por estar en una cafetería muy elegante.- No pienses en ella… ¿Estás diciendo que Serena volvió de la muerte?, ¿Crees que eso sea posible?

-Mama…

-Eso no lo creo…aunque ella está viva…alégrate es familia-Dijo la mujer tomando su taza de té muy convincente y sonriente.

-Si se recupera… ¿crees que recuerde que la arroye?-Casi con lágrimas dijo la peli verde

-¿Quién dice eso…que tú la arroyaste?

-Diamante lo sabe.

-El la oculto durante más de cinco años sin decirlo, ¿crees que alguien le crea?...no debes preocuparte, tú tienes que casarte lo antes posible con Seiya y enviar lejos a esa mocosa, tienes que atraparlo ahora.

La chica sonrió firmándole en todo secándose las lágrimas

-Hija para obtener lo que quieres, debes sacrificar todo lo que tienes…y tener un hijo no es la excepción, no me defraudes Sonoko.-Dijo muy sonriente Beryl a su hija.

Serena estaba muy contenta con su regreso al trabajo ya que ese día era especial para ella, todos sus pacientes eran niños menores a los que ayudaba con su manejo de aprendizaje y quizá ellos los podía ayudar con el diseño del proyecto de Mina ya que sabía que algunos eran muy creativos.

-Todos estos trabajos han estado muy bonitos niños…me alegra haber regresado.-Dijo sonriente a los niños

-A nosotros también doctora Usagi.-Los niños gritaron felices.

Seiya estaba cerca y escucho los gritos felices que tenían en el salón que se usaba para entretener a los pequeños que estaban internados, así que fue a ver que era todo aquello y allí la vio muy contenta con todos los pequeños sonriendo.

Ella en ese momento miro hacia la ventana que daba al lugar donde Diamante estaba pintando el mural.

-Hola Serena.

-¿Hola que haces?

-Estoy comiendo…dime ¿porque me pusiste tanta comida eh?...no sé por dónde empezar.

-Últimamente te he visto que comes muy poco.

-A qué tal…te gusta juzgar a las personas.

-Parece que últimamente has perdido el apetito así que te puse cosas que te gustan…te he dicho miles de veces que no dejes de almorzar.

-Eh…lo lamento Usagi…pero es que no puedo concentrarme con el estómago lleno…te prometo que de ahora en adelante comeré bien.

-De acuerdo…por favor ve a casa temprano.

-¿Porque?

-Debo hablarte de unas cosas ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien…adiós

Seiya se acercó a esta asustándola -¿Es él?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a cersiorarme de que estes trabajando bien…a diferencia de otros hombres…soy muy curioso.

-¿El es tu novio?

-Si-Dijo indiferente.

-¿Y es de tu tipo?

-Eso no te importa.

-Quiero los diseños hoy mismo a las tres.

-¿Pero Seiya?

-Niños quien quiere ir a jugar un rato al parque en la pista de hielo.

Todos los pequeños gritaron de alegría y se fueron junto a el.

-Escúchame por favor.

Seiya no hizo caso alguno sobre eso, asi que se quedo sola organizando las cosas de los pequeños.

Un rato mas tarde comenzó con el diseño de los dibujos pero de su mente no salía mas que Seiya y como la llamaba desesperado.

-Seiya…Kou.

En ese momento una pequeña muy elegante llego hasta donde estaba ella un poco asustada.

-¿Qué tienes pequeña niña?

-Lo que sucede es que no sé dónde estoy…quería ver a mi abuelita y me perdí.

-No tengas miedo…si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrarla…¿Cómo te llamas?-Dijo limpiando su carita.

-Me llamo Kousagi…tienes pinceles aquí.

-Si…esta área la uso para darle un poco de alegrías a los niños de este lugar.

-Me encanta pintar muchas cosas, en casa tengo toda clase de pinturas y lápices.

-Seguro tus padres te quieren mucho.

-Nunca conocí a mi mama, porque murió cuando nací

-¿Y tu padre?

-Tampoco lo conozco en persona…ya que se fue a Estados Unidos y no ha regresado...supongo que es por mi madre que no ha regresado.

-No te pongas triste por eso... te aseguro que el regresara porque te quiere mucho.

-Si...¿Podría darte un abrazo?

-Claro.

Usagi sintió ese abrazo muy especial y nostálgico, tanto así que de la nada soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas no dejando de abrazar a la pequeña niña.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No lo se, quizás es por lo que me haz contado de tus padres.

-No llores por favor, apenas y te conocí y me siento muy feliz de estar aquí contigo.

-Muchas gracias, eres una niña muy lista, puedes venir aquí cuantas veces quieras.

Seiya que estaba junto con los chicos que le había arrebatado a Serena en el carrusel que no se percato que ya era la hora para que su hija fuera en busca de su abuela, Setsuna en ese mismo instante le llamo.

-Hola madre...como estas

-Muy bien cariño...¿Por casualidad no ha ido a tu oficina Kousagi?

-No para nada madre...si hubiera sido así, me hubieran avisado.

-No la encuentro por ninguna parte, los guardias no la han visto y tengo miedo que le pueda pasar algo.

-No te preocupes madre, sabes que no permitiré que algo le suceda como a Serena.

-Gracias hijo...llámame si sabes algo.

Colgó su teléfono y se fue corriendo junto con Andrew y sus demás ayudantes a buscarla por todo el hospital y el parque de diversiones, no la hallaba por ninguna parte, parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, estaba cansado de buscar y buscar pero mas que todo estaba desesperado.

-¿Dónde estas Kousagi?

Derrotado decidió pausar un poco su apresurada búsqueda hasta llegar a la oficina de Usagi que aun estaba allí por las luces de su oficina, observo sigilosamente mientras leía, cada una de sus facciones recordándole en cada una las mismas de su amada, ¿Cómo era posible que no fuera ella si era idéntica? Pensó para sus adentros con ganas inmensas de llorar.

-¿Podemos leer este ahora Usagi?

Una pequeña que llego a su lado con un libro a lo que esta muy sonriente acepto colocándola en sus piernas.

-Ahora te alucino hasta con nuestra pequeña hija Serena-Dijo perdido entre sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era una alucinación, su pequeña estaba allí.

Entro interrumpiendo a las dos en ese momento sorprendiéndolas.

-¿Me puedes decir donde rayos estabas metida jovencita?

-Seiya...

-Debemos irnos en este momento Kousagi, tu abuela esta desesperada buscándote.-La tomo fuerte del brazo.

-¿Oye porque la tratas de esa manera?

-Nadie puede decirme como tratar a mi hi...-Seiya callo y se marcho cargando a la niña muy enojado

Usagi no necesito ninguna explicación para saber que era lo que no había terminado de decir el peli azabache.

-Era su hija- Su sorpresa fue mas que evidente, algo le recordaba a el cuando la vio detenidamente.

N/A

Hola de nuevo por aquí actualizando este abandonado fanfic que lo retomare poco a poco hasta que pueda terminar el principal, prometo actualizar después del largo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews 3


	4. No puedo olvidarla

**CAPITULO 4**

 **NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE.**

Serena continuo con su trabajo para entregárselo a él lo más rápido que pudiera para irse, el regreso después de dejar a la pequeña con su madre, no pudo evitar tomar las hojas y disimular que veía los trabajos que ya tenía solo para poderla ver más de cerca, Usagi noto que estaba llorando y lo vio detenidamente, tomo aquel dije de su pecho con sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sonoko llego enojada a donde estaba Mina muy contenta hablando con los demás chicos.

-¿Dónde esta ella?-Dijo directamente y sin importarle quienes estuvieran.

-No lo se, no estoy segura.

-¿A que hora salio?

-No recuerdo, ¿A que hora la vi?-Dijo mirando su celular.

-Señorita Aino-Dijo insistente.

-El señor Kou la llamo para la planeación hace una hora.-Tomoe dijo y después fue empujado por ella.

Fue hasta la oficina de Seiya muy enojada y los observo allí, cuando quiso entrar Andrew le cerró el paso y esto la molesto más.

-No puede pasar.

-Escucha Furuhata, necesito hablar con él.

-Me ordeno que no pasara nadie.

-¿Y yo siendo su prometida tampoco puedo pasar?

-Lo siento

Esta intento esquivarlo pero le fue en vano ya que él era más fuerte que ella, así que los observo con mucho enojo marchándose de inmediato hasta donde estaba su hermano pintando el mural.

Movió el andamio donde él estaba distraído pintándolo mirándola enojada.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, dije que te fueras.

-Si.-Dijo indiferente continuando su trabajo.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ella ahora?

Diamante volteo a mirarla nuevamente con más detenimiento.-Esta en la dirección de este lugar con Seiya, mientras tu estas aquí pintando este maldito mural, hace poco estaba despedida de su cargo en el hospital y Seiya le devolvió su puesto…¿Lo sabias?...¿No te enteraste?.

Diamante rio haciéndose el tonto-Porque no vas y lo compruebas tú mismo, lo veras, están juntos y solos en este momento.

El chico bajo rápido del andamio y corrió lo más que pudo sorprendiendo a la gente.

Seiya se levantó mirando por la ventana un poco aburrido, abrió y dejo entrar toda la claridad que había encegueciendo un poco los ojos de Serena.-Vámonos.

-Aun no termino.

-Son las tres ya.

-Trate de decirte que era imposible terminar todo esto y mas cuando estuve trabajando en todo el día.

-Estamos a mano…cuidaste a mi hija cuando creí que se había perdido.

-Yo solo la ayude porque la vi llorando, quería ver a su abuela.

-Mi madre es la que se ha encargado de su educación desde que nos enteramos de la muerte de ella.

-¿Acaso ella no sabe que tú eres su padre?

-¿Qué sabes sobre esto?... ¿Acaso mi hija te hablo algo de mí?

-Solo me dijo que desde que ella nació, tú no has vuelto de América y supongo que no le has dicho nada desde que estas aquí.

-Me estas pidiendo algo imposible…te he esperado durante cinco años, ¿crees que ha sido fácil para mi verlae su parecido y saber que por mi culpa murió su madre?.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de que me expliques todo esto.-Continuo con sus diseños.

Pero Seiya se acerco y rompió todo su trabajo frente a ella.

-¿Por qué actúas de esta manera?

-Solo me interesa que sepas una cosa.

La tomo fuertemente del brazo llevándosela, Diamante llego desesperado a la oficina de Seiya pero ya no estaban y se fue a buscarla por todos lados.

Sonoko apareció en la recepción y este la apretó fuertemente.

-¿Dónde están?

-Que imbécil eres

La dejo libre y se fue a buscarla nuevamente, Sonoko llego a la recepción y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Y el señor Kou?  
-Acaba de salir-Se desesperó corriendo como lo hizo su hermano.

Seiya la llevo hasta la calle en frente de su empresa deteniéndose mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Fue justo aquí, la salude desde aquel lugar, solamente me veía a mi, venia un auto y no lo vio, la arroyo, me entere que acababa de tener una bebe y no pude soportarlo, todos dicen que murió, pero no lo creo, solo esta desaparecida y me lo repito muchas veces, esta viva, volverá y asi fue-Dijo mirándola tomándola del hombro-Volviste a mi.

-Yo…

-Solo por hoy, has lo que yo te diga, seré tu paciente por el dia de hoy.

Su chofer trajo el auto en el que se fueron y por mas que Diamante y Sonoko trataron de alcanzarlo no pudieron.

-Es culpa tuya, mira lo que hiciste, si hubieras sido mas inteligente no estaríamos tan preocupados, eres tan tonto que arruinaste mi vida entera…viviste con ella cinco años sin controlar sus sentimientos.

Diamante solo la miro marchándose de inmediato, la llamo a su celular pero Seiya se lo quito haciendo un truco de magia para desaparecerlo.

Encendio la radio y escucho una grabación.

"Serena, te sorprende…entre a tu habitación y te grabo esto…si no te lo digo ahora, jamás podre hacerlo, trato de decirte que…me gustas demasiado, no solo es eso, te amo, se que soy muy joven para saberlo, pero lo que siento ahora debe ser amor…no se que dirás de todo esto….Serena Tsukino ¿me darás una respuesta cundo la oigas?

Un rato después estaban en frente de la casa en la playa, observando el mar que estaba tan calmado.

-Solo una noche antes de marcharme a estudiar en el extranjero fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía, las veces que lo intente temía que le diera risa, pero respondió con un "Te quiero".

-Ella fue muy valiente al decírtelo.

-Creo que si…mucho mas que yo.

La tomo nuevamente de la mano llevándola hasta la casa

-Conozco este lugar...Diamante me trajo hace poco y nos preguntamos quien viviría aquí.

-Antes de irme le dije que le diría a su padre que nos casaríamos y que viviríamos aquí

Fueron a la habitación de Serena en la que estaban todos sus tesoros de cuando era niña, Serena se acercó a uno muñecos de madera que estaban en una repisa, eran de su padre, la madre de Seiya y el junto a ella.

-Están un poco sucios-Dijo tomando a la que era de Serena.

-Nadie los había tocado en cinco años...desde que ella se fue no han cambiado de ropa en ninguna estación del año...creo que igual que yo la extrañan.

Decidió dejarla sola y bajar al primer piso, ella se quedo observando la fotografía en la que estaban los cuatro empapados de lodo pero felices.

Al bajar se pudo escuchar una melodía de piano que provenía de la sala, el le pidio que se acercara junto a el y sin dejar de mirarla comenzo a tocar nuevamente, al finalizar los dos se quedaron mirandose.

-¿Puedo...abrazarte?-Seiya dijo a lo que esta nisiquiera le respondio.

Mina se encontraba en la azotea junto con Diamante que estaba ya ebrio.

-Hoy fue el primer dia de nuestro contrato con esa gente...Serena estara en el hospital y tambien trabajando en su consultorio de psicologia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la habian despedido?-Diamante

-Ella me lo pidio...me dijo que tendria una oportunidad de decirtelo esta noche, pero como vez estara fuera trabajando...solo la vi unos minutos antes de que ese hombre la llamara...quiere el proyecto para hoy mismo.-Se quejo.-El tiene todo lo que me encanta en un hombre.-Guapo, inteligente y rico...todo lo que deseo...si anda buscando a alguien porque no fijarse en mi...porque tuvo que ser Usagi.

Diamante no prestaba ni el minimo caso solo bebia como si no hubiera un mañana.-Espera no te acabes esa botella, la compre con mi paga.

Usagi enia miedo en que el se acercara pero aun asi dejo que lo hiciera al verlo lleno de lagrimas.

Seiya sentia que ese abrazo debia ser para siempre y que si era un sueño no queria despertar jama, Usagi dejo caer unas pequeñas lagrimas al verlo tan mal, pero después abrio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que aquello no era lo correcto asi que se alejo de el para marcharse con el aun dolido, al abrir la puerta se encontro con el padre de Serena.

-Serena-Dijo este al verla tan cerca y esta no sabia que hacer.

Regresaron adentro para charlar un poco mientras que Seiya se fue al balcon que daba a la playa.

-¿Dices que te llamas Usagi Black?

-Si señor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Tengo venticuatro señor

-Es...la misma edad.-Kenji estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Tus padres?

-Ellos murieron hace mucho en un incendio.

-Perdoname...lo siento muchisimo.-Trataba de secarse las lagrimas que caian por monton.

-No hay de que señor.

-¿Puedo tocar tus manos?

Usagi se dispuso a colocarlas en la mesa, este en cuanto las toco comenzo a llorar como cuando supo de la muerte de Serena y su esposa, esto puso muy debil a Serena ya que tambien comenzo a llorar, en sus terminos psicologicos no hallaba como controlarse ni ayudarlos.

Seiya los observo y despues de un rato decidieron regresar, durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

Diamante los diviso cuando llegaron, sintio celos de como la estaba tocando aunque fuera solo para arreglarle el boton de la blusa, mas esa sonrisa que lo termino matando.

Al llegar a casa Souichi vio a su hijo en la terraza aun con el frio que hacia.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Diamante...porque esta afuera de la casa con este frio?¿Acaso esperas a tu padre?

-Por supuesto que te estaba esperando porque eres el mejor padre en todo el mundo-Grito muy alegre a pesar de todo.-Lo lamento mucho pero creo que lo mejor es que te devuelvas a donde estabas, por favor.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Necesito hablar con Usagi.

-¿Sobre que quieres hablarle?

-Largate por favor.

Pero este al verlo asi decidio ir a su lado antes de que cometiera una locura.

-Mejor tomate esto-Le dio una de las cervezas que traía.-Eres un perfecto idiota formando problemas de la nada.

Diamante rio ante los disparates de su padre.-El peor invalido en esta vida es el que se enamora...una mujer con dos hijos se va con otro hombre...está contigo una noche y después se larga.

Los dos ante el dolor solo podían reírse, Usagi estaba en las escaleras triste por escucharlos cantar muy desafinadamente en la azotea, al igual que pensaba en lo que le sucedía a Seiya.

Después de un largo rato Diamante bajo aun con la furia que tenía y lanzo varias cosas rompiéndolas, Usagi que continuaba allí llorando silenciosa vio cómo se lanzó a la cama sin importarle que le cayeran los cuadros.

-Diamante...oye-Dijo al acercarse tratando de levantarlo

Este lleno de ira la halo sentándola bruscamente a su lado quitándolo el abrigo que tenía.

-Me estas lastimando.

-Te vi con ese tipo y me volví loco por ti...Usagi-Diamante la soltó

Usagi tenía dolor de solo verlo así- Perdóname...jamás quise hacerte sentir de esa manera...Pero si quieres.-Bajo la cabeza quitándose las mangas de blusa, Diamante no podía soportar ver lo que hacía y solo la abrazo.

-Perdóname Usagi...tuve mucho miedo de perderte...casi pierdo la razón...perdóname de verdad.-La aferraba más hacia él.

-Claro que te perdono...yo soy la que pide perdon...te quiero demasiado.-No podía articular muy bien las palabras.

Se soltaron de aquel abrazo- Es que...mi corazón me está doliendo por él y no debería pasarme...no quiero hacerte esto pero no lo puedo remediar...pensé que era solo un pasatiempo y no estoy nada segura, estoy tan confundida, debo averiguar qué es lo que me sucedió.

Diamante se levantó rápidamente dejándola llora.-Estas mintiendo...solo quieres saber de él y no de tu pasado...huyamos...éramos felices sin el pasado...debemos irnos como en aquel entonces.

Serena se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a el –Aun no...solo cuando termines el mural...yo renunciare.

-Gracias.

-Te prometo que esto no volverá a suceder.-Dijo abrazándolo-No buscare el pasado...para que no sufras...lo dejare todo...ahora te quiero más que a nadie.

Diamante tenía un nudo en la garganta de solo escucharla hablar asi de esa manera.

A la mañana siguiente Mina se preguntaba dónde estaba Serena y esta sorpresivamente la llamo al celular.

-¿En dónde estás?

- _Voy a renunciar a todo Mina._

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

- _Es algo personal y te dire cuando te vea._

-CALLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE ME SUICIDE

- _Mina_

-Ven aquí de inmediato, Mina Ano acaba de morir, y trae dinero para pagar el haber roto el contrato-Colgó muy furiosa.

N/A

Espero les guste y nos leemos en el proximo capi...gracias por los reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **No me importa el pasado**

* * *

Serena fue llevada a una de las habitaciones del hotel donde estaba Seiya, pero todo estaba apagado y el apareció de entre las cortinas sorprendiéndola demasiado.

-Vine a cancelar el contrato, no se preocupe por que le prometo que pagaremos la penalidad.

Seiya solo se acercó sonriéndole, la toco en sus brazos llevándola hasta la mesa cercana y él se sentó al frente solo mirándola detenidamente, cada facción de su cara era la misma.

Diamante llamaba a casa, pero no contestaba estaba desesperado.

Seiya coloco las velas en el pastel-Es mi cumpleaños ¿Me ayudas?

Serena no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y prenderlas junto a él.

-Prométeme que no te iras hasta que las apague. -saco una caja de regalo.

\- ¿Por qué si es tu cumpleaños? -Dijo Seria

-Hay tantas cosas que quise darle, yo quise darle todo y cuando pensé que sería posible, lo que quiero desaparece, no puedo dar algo cuando quiero, ni siquiera a mi hija que al verla la veo a ella y eso me lastima el corazón, también esto esta apilado en él, me pesa demasiado, estoy muy solo,acéptalo por favor.

Serena se sentía conmocionada.-¿El te preocupa no es asi?, llámalo.-Dijo devolviéndole el celular en el que vio las llamada de Diamante, pero aun asi lo apago.

-Voy a apagar las velas…llego el momento.

Se disponía a soplarlas cuando ella tambien se acerco, el chico estaba feliz que la toco con sus manos, se disponía a besarla pero Serena detuvo ese momento, lo vio llorar demasiado.

-Debo irme.-Serena se alejo pero el la llevo a la ventana

-Se quien eres desde que te vi, se que eres Serena.-Seiya estaba malhumorado que tiro la mesa con todo al suelo.-No eres la única que piensa que estoy loco, no puedo soportar mas esto, ¿dime que hago?

-No puedo ayudarte.

-Hay gente que te espera por favor vamos a casa de Serena

-¿y si no soy ella me dejaras ir?, es lo único que podría hacer por ti, irme de aquí.

-Dalo por hecho.

Tomaron el auto y se marcharon, mientras que Diamante estaba envuelto en rabia.

-Hola

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¡contéstame ¡-Diamante.

-Voy a casa de Serena, el Señor Kou me lo pidió, lamento el haberte fallado, pero será la última vez, por favor entiendeme.

-Quiero verte ahora, por favor.

Seiya le pidió el teléfono insistente.

-Habla Seiya la llevare a donde crecio.

-¿Dónde está?

-Iremos al pueblo.

Mientras tanto Sonoko y su madre preparaban la cena por el cumpleaños de Seiya.

-Debiste llamar a un cocinero

-Sabes que quiero sorprenderlos.

-De acuerdo, llamare a la señora Kou si ya esta lista.

-Mama ¿todo saldrá bien verdad?

-Tengo todo controlado y llamala tu, sabes que el huésped de honor no es tu prometido sino su madre.

Afuera Diamante tomo a la fuerza a Serena al ver que llegaron –Por favor vámonos

-Pero tengo que…

-Silencio….

-Oye…Si te interesa porque no entras, tengo muchas preguntas.

Diamante lo tomo del cuello queriendo atacarlo, pero Serena lo detuvo.

-No lo lastimes por favor…espérame, te prometo que no tardare, regresare.

-Pero dijiste que olvidaría.

-Por eso lo hare para olvidar, te dije que te quiero más que a mi ¿recuerdas?

Diamante el abrazo y la dejo que fuera con Seiya. -Yo estaré aquí cuando salgas de esa casa, si no puedes olvidar seguirás tu camino.

-Eso no pasara.

-Pero si acaso volteas a verme, no te dejare jamás, aunque no quieras, vete ya con él.

* * *

 **TE EXTRAÑO AMOR**

Sonoko abrió la puerta y saludo viéndolos juntos.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

-yo la traje

Estaba envuelta de rabia que paso de largo delante todos, no entendieron nada hasta que vieron a Seiya llegar con la chica idéntica a Serena.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Setsuna

-Se…re…na.-Dijo Beryl fingiendo sorpresa

-Beryl que te sucede, amor-Kenji dijo muy asustado.

-Despierta querida. –Setsuna

Usagi quería irse en ese preciso instante cuando Seiya el tomo de la mano para que no lo hiciera, esta solo lo miro.

-Mi querida hija, dijo Beryl cuando al fin despertó, corrió a abrazarla. -Haz regresado.

-Tranquilízate por favor, ella no es Serena. -Setsuna

-Vamos a sentarnos para estar más tranquilos-Kenji

-Quise que todos la vieran para que se den cuenta de que no estoy loco y creo que ella es Serena. -Seiya

-También pienso lo mismo que tú, siento que es ella-Beryl dijo mirándola - ¿Tu querrías ocupar el lugar de Serena?

-No sé qué decir, pero la verdad es que sentí demasiada curiosidad cuando él me dijo que era demasiado parecida, quise conocer todo lo que era de ella, pero no he venido para vivir su vida.

-Lo que hicieron no está nada bien, piensen en los sentimientos de los padres, más aun si hubiera traido a tu hija, eso le ocasionaría un trauma muy grande a mi nieta, mucho menos Sonoko no tendría que ver esa tristeza de sus padres-Setsuna

-Tu amabas demasiado a Serena, ¿Por qué jamas la buscaron?, quizá este en alguna parte viva.

-Ya no sigan con esta tontería. -Sonoko bajo muy enojada-Que esta mujer se vaya de inmediato.

-Sonoko-Seiya

-No me digas nada, no eres el indicado para que me hables ahora, no la has traído aquí por Serena, sino para no comprometerte, no quieres casarte conmigo -Sonoko

-No es verdad-Seiya

-He esperado por ti por cinco largos años, no pudiste esperar un día para esto, pudiste traerla otro día.

-No piense mal, hice un trato con él y me dijo que si no era ella me dejaría ir, ¿No es así? Como veo que todos dicen que no soy me voy en este momento, discúlpenme. -Se levantó del mueble y se fue hasta la puerta, pero alguien en ese momento había llegado.

-Hola a todos. -Sonrio la pequeña en compañía de Andrew

-Hola pequeña-Dijo Serena

-Hola Usagi.-la pequeña corrió a abrazarla

\- ¿Kousagi que haces aquí? -Setsuna

-Abuelita Setsuna, me dijeron que papa estaría hoy aquí-Kousagi.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -Setsuna

-Yo se lo acabo de decir, les pido una disculpa-Sonoko

-Creo que es mejor que le digas toda la verdad Seiya, así quizás Serena pueda descansar sabiendo que la cuidaras. -Serena dijo acercándola a su abuela para después marcharse de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede abuelitos? -Kousagi

-Tranquila pequeña, no es nada-Setsuna

-Mama, será mejor que le cuente todo a mi hija-Seiya

\- ¿Por qué señor que es tu amigo, está aquí? -Kousagi

-La verdad Kousagi es que no soy solo un amigo de tu abuela Setsuna, soy su hijo que estaba en el extranjero.

\- ¿Su hijo? -La pequeña no entendió muy bien el mensaje al principio- ¿Tienes otro hijo a parte de papa abuelita?

-No, es mi único hijo y también es tu…

-Padre-Seiya la interrumpió

\- ¿De verdad eres mi padre? -Kousagi lo vio ilusionada.

-Así es mi pequeña, perdóname por no haberte dicho esto desde un principio y no estar a tu lado-El abrazo muy fuerte que ambos comenzaron a llorar.

-He esperado este momento desde hace mucho. -Setsuna no pudo evitar llorar mientras que Kenji la abrazaba.

Por su parte Beryl y Sonoko fingían que estaban conmovidas por la escena.

* * *

:::

Serana salió y vio a Diamante unos metros más arriba de la casa, fue hacia él y lo abrazo, este estaba muy feliz mientras ella lloraba y después se fueron a la orilla del mar.

-Esto sí que es delicioso-Serena decía mientras comía lo que le había comprado.

-Deja de exagerar, ¿Acaso no te dieron algo de comer? -Diamante.

Serena vio que este estaba demasiado serio, asi que lo miro detenidamente.

-Oye ¿Te gusto o no?

Diamante solo se rio de su pregunta, ella lo miro muy seria. -Dime si o no.

Este le pidió la mano y esta lo acepto con gusto,

-Aquí a tu lado es donde pertenezco.

con su otra mano le paso algo que la dejo atónita. -No te rías, no es costoso.

-No te daré una-Dijo la rubia seria

\- ¿Qué? -Se sorprendió

-Porque aún no la tengo, pero lo hare en cuanto termines el mural.

Ambos rieron, Serena se levantó y se fue corriendo por toda la orilla de la playa.

-Diamante!

\- ¿Qué?

-Alcánzame

\- ¿Qué?

-Corre mas

-Eso intento.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa?, no mi importa el pasado, comenzaremos una nueva vida aquí.

Diamante la alcanzo abrazándola fuertemente dando vueltas felices de que sus vidas estarían unidas de ahora en adelante, o eso era lo que creían.

Se quitó aquel collar con el corazón y lo lanzo lejos de ella, para olvidarse de todo.

Mientras tanto Seiya que se daba un baño, tenía tanto dolor en su corazón que después de eso fue a descansar junto a su pequeña hija, le había prometido que no la dejaría jamás.

* * *

N/A

Espero les agrade, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, espero pronto actualizar este y los demás fics.

Nos leemos.


End file.
